First Sight
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


Cast : WonKyu and other Author : Sisca Verina  
Genre : romance(?), komedi(?)-boong banget-, family.  
Warning : Yaoi, pendek banget -.-,abal, DLDR,typo(s).

Pagi telah datang,namun sepertinya sang mentari masih malu untuk menampakkan sinarnya. Waktupun sudah pukul 06.30 am. Disebuah rumah megah tepatnya di sebuah kamar, Seorang namja masih bergelut didalam selimutnya. Mungkin karena cuaca mendung di pagi ini membuat namja berusia 17 tahun itu malas untuk meninggalkan kasur dan selimutnya yang hangat.

BRAKK !

"Cho Kyuhyun! Bangun!" terdengar suara melengking nan menggelegar dari sesosok wanita yang berada di depan kasur namja itu. Bahkan teriakan yang membangunkan warga se RT(?) pun tak membuat namja Cho itu bergeming.

"Pemalas ! Cepat bangun atau umma akan membuang PSP dan Sepeda kesayanganmu!" ancam sang umma kepada anak bungsunya itu.

Mendengar benda kesayangannya akan dibuang,Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar dan segera lari menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk benar kedalam kamar mandi, dia melihat sekilas jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. 06.40? Mata yang indah nan bening itu menjadi bulat sempurna setelah tau apa yang dilihatnya. Dengan segera dia menutup pintu dengan keras membuat terjadi sedikit kegaduhan.

Sang umma yang masih cengo dengan kelakuan anak termanisnya itu hanya dapat geleng - geleng dan segera keluar dari kandang setan(?) #dilempar mommy#

-Skip time-

10 Menit kemudian terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari tangga di rumah keluarga Cho tersebut. Ternyata lagi-lagi Kyuhyun lah yang membuat kegaduhan dipagi yang mendung ini.

"Appa, Umma, Noona, Kyunnie pergi dulu ne !"ucapnya sambil terengah-engah karena lari dari lantai dua ke lantai satu. Setelah sedikit tenang Kyuhyun mencomot(?) roti dan kembali bersiap untuk lari menuju garasi sepedanya.

" Kyu! Diluar gerimis,biar apa yang mengantarmu !" teriak sang appa saat melihat anaknya mulai berlari. Sepertinya keluarga Cho suka sekali berteriak di pagi ini -.-

"Aku naik sepeda saja ! Saranghae !" teriaknya tetap lari menuju garasi dan segera melajukan sepedanya cepat.

"Dasar anak keras kepala. Sudah tau gerimis masih saja memaksa naik sepeda." gerutu sang umma Cho.

"Itu salah dia sendiri karena tidak bisa mengendarai mobil." Lanjut sang noona sadis.

Street

"Aish! Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali. Sudah bangun kesiangan, gerimis lagi -.-" Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengayuh sepedanya kuat,sedikit bersyukur karena sekolahnya tak terlalu jauh. Tak mau terus menerus meratapi nasibnya di pagi ini, dia semakin mempercepat kayuhannya. Namun tiba-tiba...

BYURR !  
Lengkap sudah penderitaan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika dia sedang fokus dengan jalan yang licin bekas hujan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dan membuat air comberan(?) menyiram tubuhnya. Alhasil seluruh tubuhnya menjadi basah kuyup.

Dengan segera dia menghentikan sepedanya. " Kya! Berhenti !" Melihat mobil itu tak ada tanda - tanda untuk berhenti , dia berusaha mengejar dengan sisa tenaganya. Cukup sulit mengingat mobil itu melaju sedikit kencang. Ingin sekali rasanya memaki- maki orang yang menambah kesialannya ini.

Setelah sekuat tenaga berusaha menyaingi mobil itu dengan segera dia mengarahkan sepatunya yang penuh lumpur ke mobil Audi berplat nomor SI 407 WON. Sepertinya tindakan Kyu mampu membuat pemilik mobil itu mau berhenti. Dengan segera Kyuhyun berhenti dan menuju mobil itu sambil berkacak pinggang dengan penampilan yang ,err berantakan.

Munculah sesosok namja tampan, tinggi, bertubuh kekar dan tegap. Kyuhyun yang niatnya memaki-maki orang tersebut malah diam-dengan-mulut-sedikit-terbuka-dan-mata-tak-berkedip.

'Tampan!' serunya dalam hati. Kelakuan Kyuhyun membuat namja di depannya ini memandangnyaa aneh.  
"Hei!" ujar namja tampan itu dengan mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun tersadar. Dirinya yang sempat terpesona tadi menjadi kesal karena mengingat betapa menyebalkannya namja itu.

"Ya kau ! Tanggung jawab !" Teriaknya dengan api berkobar dan penuh semangat 45 (?).

"Memangnya apa salahku?" jawab namja tampan itu santai.

"Kau ini bodoh atau idiot hah?! Kesalahan mu adalah membuat tubuhku basah kuyup seperti ini. Dan ini gara-gara mobil bodohmu dan dirimu !" Jelasnya dengan kekesalan tingkat dewa.

"Tapi kan aku tidak sengaja." Lagi - lagi namja itu menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Setidaknya minta maaf padaku!" Sepertinya Kyu benar - benar kesal dengan namja di depannya itu.

" Memangnya siapa kau sampai-sampai aku harus minta maaf?" lagi,lagi dan lagi namja itu berkata dengan santai dan datar.

" KAU ! Aish. Lupakan! Malas berurusan dengan namja bodoh sepertimu. Dasar namja tanpan tak tau sopan santun." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil berbalik menuju sepeda yang ditelantarkannya lalu mengayuhnya kembali.

Namja tampan yang author ketahui bernama Choi Siwon itu tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipitnya yang sempurna.

"Namja aneh yang menarik. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat cukup cantik dan juga sexy."

END

Gaje kah? Aneh kah? -.-  
Maap ye. Ini ccuman coba2 loh xD pas pelajaran lagi bikinnya. Mau komen ya monggo ngga ya monggo. Lagian juga cuma abalan :D 


End file.
